


Found You

by mcjohnnalds



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, End of the World, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of underaged drinking, Post-Break Up, Sad with a Happy Ending, mentions of weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcjohnnalds/pseuds/mcjohnnalds
Summary: You will never know what you will wake up to.One day you’ll wake up feeling like you’re the greatest person in the world. Another day, you’ll wake up feeling like nothing but complete garbage. You might wake up next to the most beautiful person who ever waltzed into your sorry life, the next day you’ll wake up alone with tears in your eyes and nothing but hollowness within.And today, Yuta wakes up to the news of judgement day.





	Found You

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely self-indulgent and it works as a continuation to [History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659536). you don't have to read the first one to understand this one though ^^
> 
>  
> 
> please enjoy!

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yuta jolted awake one hour prior to his natural alarm clock, all thanks to the never-ending ringing courtesy of his group chats. He would have thrown the offensive device out of the window if he hadn’t turned on the TV, as what most of his notifications were all about. 

What he learned from the TV didn’t surprise him at all. End of the world? Who would be surprised? Definitely not Yuta. He just didn’t expect that this blue sphere where humans live would end because of a monster asteroid instead of global warming like what most environmentalists and eco-warriors have been saying for many years.

He then unlocked his phone, finally noticing the alarming number of notifications from his favorite group chat. He couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw Jaehyun’s message.

> I have a calculus paper that I need to turn in tomorrow, which I haven’t done by the way. But tomorrow is canceled🥳🥳🥳
> 
> So thank you Jesus #blessed

The string of _amen_  that followed his had him cackling against his kitchen island. Yuta and his friends seem to have accepted the upcoming end. But not the rest of the world.

 

Riots are happening all across the country. Yuta winced at the high pitched screams from the TV. People were running in fear for their lives as they take anything they can carry from convenience stores to high-end supermarkets as the news announced. He’s silently grateful to have restocked his kitchen a few days ago.

All news channels are broadcasting the same news. Riots broke out in Tokyo, Beijing, New York, Melbourne, Jakarta, Sao Paolo, literally anywhere around the world.

He doesn’t get it. Humanity is going to be wiped out once the asteroid hits the earth. The asteroid is half the size of the earth for God’s sake. So why the fuss? Why waste time and energy screaming and panicking like it’s going to change anything? Why not just spend the remaining hours of one’s life doing shit they were afraid to do? Like going for a bungee jump? Get a tattoo? Spend time with their loved ones? Make amends with those who they have hurt? Yuta shakes his head and turned off the stove.

 

 

Yuta takes a great look at his work, a fillet of parmesan-crusted salmon with a simple salad and a cup of sencha. A little bit too fancy even to him. But hey, the world is ending tonight, why not make the most of it, right? He was about to snap a picture before a notification lit up his screen. This time, it came from Ten who he believes is supposed to be in Bangkok with his family. Ten hasn’t gone home for more than 3 years, Yuta is so glad that the timing is so right for Ten.

> I love you guys, all of you. No matter where you at right now. I’m so glad I met you all. I mean it.
> 
> See y’all in hell🥳🥳🥳

The group chat became silent for a moment. Sure they were all saying nonsense in the group, treating the end of the world like it’s what they wanted, cracking jokes, sending memes, everything. Deep down, Yuta knows everyone is afraid, himself included. Not because the world is ending. He just wishes he could have spent his last hours with his family back in Osaka.

 

He finishes his food quickly and typed up a message to the group chat, hitting send as he brought his plates to the sink. He then opened his family chatroom and pressed call.

He could barely hold back a sob when his call is picked up after the first ring.

 

 

 

 

 

The call ended after a few hours, everyone cried. His mother cried the most though, as apparently, Yuta’s father is in Tokyo for a business trip, his older sister is with her fiancé in Nagoya, and his little sister is in Fukuoka with her friends. Yuta is glad to know he won’t be the only Nakamoto who will greet the end alone. He’s even happier to finally hear his father say “I love you” to him and her sisters, something they _rarely_ hear growing up. Yuta burst into tears the moment his father said it, automatically making the old man cry too. It was the first time Yuta saw his father cry that much, and probably the last.

Although he feels a lot lighter, like most of his burdens were lifted up, something is still nagging him at the back of his mind. The vibration of his phone, however, pulled him back to reality.

"End of the world party at my house tonight at 7 PM!” Yuta had to pull his phone away from his ear. Taeil already sounded drunk and ended the call before Yuta could even say hello.

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

In an alternate universe, Nakamoto Yuta would never step foot into a party ever again. But when the world is coming into an inevitable end soon, he’d be crazy to miss out on what could probably the best night of the remaining hours of his life. So Yuta showed up in front of Taeil’s door wearing black on black, his favorite and signature look in parties. He arrived a little bit too early, thanks to the warning broadcast that was aired earlier. But it seemed everyone else had watched it too considering the number of cars that were parked near his neighborhood. Yuta was about to open the door when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Yuta hyung!” Yuta was greeted by a smiley Jaehyun and a tipsy-looking Sicheng trailing behind him.

“Don’t mind him, he insisted on having a pre-game on the way here.”

“But babeeeeeeee.” The whine Sicheng let out surprised the two currently sober individuals. Yuta chuckled at the sight of Jaehyun getting embarrassed like a teen when Sicheng latched himself on the other.

Yuta isn’t at all surprised at the event unfolding before him. The two are relatively good at being lowkey in public, but they can’t fool Yuta’s observant eyes. The Chinese continued to whine as none of them made a move to get inside the house. Jaehyun threw Yuta his best puppy-eyes look, fully knowing that it always gets his hyungs to do _anything_ for him. Yuta sighed before putting Sicheng’s arm around his shoulder while Jaehyun does the same. It’s barely 7 pm yet here they are.

“Come on let’s get inside before he starts cursing me in Chinese like last time.”

 

Taeil didn’t even bat an eye at the already tipsy Sicheng and proceeded to give them a bottle of Gentleman Jack each. Yuta and Jaehyun threw Taeil a worried look as Sicheng squealed at the sight of it, making grabby hands towards Taeil who was opening the bottle for him.

“What? Let the kid drink something good for once. I can’t believe you fed your boyfriend with cheap beer. I raised you better, Jae.”

“H—He’s not my boyfriend!”

“…yet"

“Sure Jan.” Taeil and Yuta chuckled at their simultaneous response, leaving the youngest crimson with love and worry at the sight of the love of his life chugging on his drink like there’s no tomorrow. 

 

 

 

 

 

The stench of alcohol, sweat, cigarettes and perhaps weed, filled his senses. Despite all of that, he still feels sober, even when his sense of balance proved otherwise. Maybe he should have taken the weed Taeil had offered him earlier. But Yuta is a man of principle, he’ll find other ways to get high without the help of the weed.

Yuta curses at himself as he tumbled on his own foot. Has it really been _that_ long since the last time he drank? He then looks at the half-empty bottle on his hand, then to the crowd. He really had let himself get lost in the sea of people. He lost the two lovebirds in the crowd, it’s basically impossible to locate them now. Well, at least they bid their final goodbyes earlier before Jaehyun aided Sicheng who threw up on Taeil’s balcony.

 

He continues struggling to steer himself as the room started to spin and ended up colliding with a sturdy body who was quick to catch him.

“Yuta hyung?” The voice spoke. He knows this voice. He hasn’t heard this voice for quite some time. But before he could answer, the person scooped him up into a bone-crushing hug.

“I thought I’d never see you again! I thought you’d stop coming to parties!”

“And miss out on the last party mankind will ever remember? Never!” Yuta answers gleefully.

He missed Lucas, he hasn’t seen him in forever.

 

Lucas ended up dragging him to where the younger was hanging out. He eyed Lucas friends warily before the now puppy-eyed boy cut his thoughts.

“Ye they’re slightly under-aged, hyung. But the world is ending in a few hours and these babies haven’t even tried alcohol yet. I know I had to bring them, and even Taeil hyung approved!”

He then takes a second good look at the kids, all of them were giving him puppy eyes. Most of them look too young to even be here, hell, he was even sure the tallest one is barely a high school student. They all are still young, they still got fire in their eyes. They could have gotten a better future. But the universe decided to fuck around and is on its way to ruin everyone’s lives.

Yuta gives in after feeling like he was surrounded by adorable thirsty pups, snatching the stack of plastic cups that Lucas had been holding. The kids cheered when they realize Yuta was sharing his drink with them. Their mannerisms sent him doubling over in laughter as Lucas embarrassedly explained to the kids that they don’t need to wait for the eldest to drink first. If the world wasn’t ending tonight, Yuta would probably have filed 6 adoption papers and claim them as his children. But we can’t always get what we want, can we? 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Despite being blown away by the shy tall kid, Jisung’s killer dance moves and getting himself dragged to the impromptu dance battle, Yuta couldn’t seem to be able to enjoy himself. He felt like something or more like someone is watching his every move.

Yuta then dramatically bowed to the crowd that had been watching their little dance battle and excused himself. He told Lucas that he was going to get another drink before pushing the taller to go against his small Chinese friend. He didn’t miss the light blush that crept on Lucas’ cheeks as he leaves.

He stopped on his tracks after his eyes met the pair that he was sure had been watching his every move. His mind is all fuzzy now, but he swears on his life he recognizes them. Because if he didn’t, he wouldn’t have this weird sadness wash over him, even when Pharrell William’s Happy is playing in the background.

His legs unknowingly started moving, taking him closer to his observer. The other then followed suit, staggering as he walks and Yuta couldn’t help but worry. The two met halfway, the taller instantly slung his arms around Yuta’s neck. The stranger reeked a mix of alcohol and a scent that is oddly familiar to Yuta, making his stomach twist. He then leaned his head on Yuta’s shoulder and sighed.

“Glad I found you here.”

Yuta was about to protest about the lack of personal space before the taller brought his face closer to him, effectively cutting his thoughts. Neither of them did anything, both too preoccupied and lost in each other’s eyes. That is, until a pair of lips lands on his.

 

God.

 

He had missed this so much.

 

He had missed Doyoung terribly.

 

Fate works in mysterious ways. The first time Yuta was properly introduced to Doyoung was here, right at Taeil’s living room. They went separate ways at the same place. Yuta couldn’t believe his luck to have found Doyoung again for the last time.

He also didn’t expect to have Doyoung’s lips on his again.

He didn’t think it was even possible to feel more lightheaded than before. But that was what he was feeling. He feels warm inside, and he is sure it’s because of the man kissing him, not Jack. He didn’t even hold back the whine that escaped his mouth when they finally parted.

“My kiss is that good huh?” The younger smirked before a loud explosion was heard.

Yuta was absolutely sure the horrid noise just now was the beginning of the end. Another explosion can be heard about 5 seconds later, followed by a car alarm going off. Multiple smaller explosions can be heard afterward, but Yuta notices how the music became louder just now. A light tap on his cheek brought his attention back to the man in front of him.

“Don’t think, just…”

He noticed the masked fear in Doyoung’s eyes. And he couldn’t help but wonder if Doyoung’s heartbeat is as erratic as his.

“…kiss me.” The younger whispered. His eyes were hazy as to how Yuta remembers it. He smiles before pulling the taller into another kiss. Their lips moved in harmony, dancing together with muscle memory. Yuta’s mind might be too fuzzy, but he remembers how Doyoung likes his kisses. A slow and steady pace with just the right amount of soft bites if they were feeling playful.

A loud bang rang through Taeil’s mansion. On the back of his mind, Yuta guessed that it was part of the dreaded asteroid.

He sighed in contentment as they pulled apart for air. They expected screams and people running, but the others didn’t seem to care about their current surrounding. Doyoung seemed to notice it too as he rests his forehead against his.

“Just so you know,” Yuta started, “I never got over you.”

Doyoung breaks into that enchanting gummy smile of his. Yuta can feel the butterflies inside his stomach escape and spread throughout his body.

“For the record, I never did too,” Doyoung says before connecting their lips again.

Another loud bang was heard and the music went off. The smell of smoke was starting to tickle his nose, Taeil's roof is probably on fire by now, and it is starting to feel like they are in a sauna, and it's slowly becoming numbing. 

"I love you, I still do, Doyoung." He whispers, blindly patting the younger's head.

"I love you too, I never stopped." 

And they kissed again. Yuta smiles as he felt Doyoung's tears on his cheeks, the younger then smiled soon after. Yuta feels like all of his burdens in his life are lifted up today. He did everything that he wished he had done sooner. But hey, it's better late than never, right? He'll take what he can get. He ran out of air as he felt himself disintegrate into dust along with everyone else. But he's finally happy.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> let me know what you think of this fic in the comments and leave a kudo too if you liked it!
> 
> don't forget to eat your veggies and stay hydrated! hope you have a great day/night♥


End file.
